ParanoidObsessive
Adrian's element is polonium. His chumhandle is paranoidObsessive, and he types in #9E8C53. __TOC__ Appearance TBD Typing Style Adrian types in this color (#9E8C53, or 158/140/83 non-hex), and his typing is overly precise, perhaps even neurotically so. While everyone else on the Internet has clearly given up on the premise of grammar, punctuation, and proper spelling, PO seems to be overcompensating in the opposite direction. He also has a tendency to type out emoticons and actions (for example, ~smirk~, ~grin~, etc.), which seems less like actual spontaneously and sincere reactions and more like a robot that does not understand emotion trying to fake it. At least one person (humorously or not) has accused him of secretly being an android. Personality PO apparently went through a phase around 12-years old or so where he apparently decided that childhood was overrated, and has acted somewhat like a miniature adult ever since. This occasionally manifests as disdain or condescension towards more immature individuals (of any age), but has mainly shaped his own interests and perspective. He tends to avoid playing with kids' toys, watching kids' shows or movies, or generally engaging in kid-like activities (at least where others can see), and spends far too much time reading, studying, and developing a truly immense store of knowledge (a great deal of which is trivial or functionally useless). He is currently a member of both the Academic Team and Debate Team at school. Interests PO has a wide selection of trivial interests, as his attention span doesn't seem deep enough to focus on any single thing. He does, however, have a particular fondness for 80's music (more specifically, Brit Pop, Bubblegum, and one-hit wonders in general), sci-fi and fantasy novels, and comic books (but no one must know!). He also spends a fair amount of time playing "serious" role-playing games like Vampire: the Masquerade or Mage: the Ascension, as opposed to "childish" RPGs like Dungeons & Dragons. His room reflects these interests, as much of his space is taken up by bookcases, a large CD rack, and a few comic book boxes hidden under his desk. He also has a shelf of small colorful glass bottles, many of which are antique (and which might remind someone who has read too much fantasy of some sort of alchemist's collection). Fetch Modus Using a Modus Control Deck, Adrian has combined four different Modi (Multiset, Associative Array, Priority Queue, and Cyclic Ring) and created a carrying schema suitable to a mild case of OCD. When an item is first Captchalogued, it is identified by name and its innate nature, and directed downward into a series of nested categories (thus, a hat would be classified as Equip/Head, while a can of soda might be filed as Consumable/Drink/Sweet). Then it is organized within its subcategory in alphabetical order, so the Consumable/Food/Condiment category would organize itself as 'k'etchup, 'p'epper, 'r'elish, 's'alt. If he were to then add 'm'ustard, it would be automatically slotted into position between ketchup and pepper. The categories themselves are not alphabetical, but prioritized in some way that makes perfect sense to Adrian but probably not to anyone else. An attempt to use or retrieve any item from the Modus triggers the Cyclic Ring aspect, which manifests as a floating wheel divided into multiple spaces, each space containing the image of an item (with the size of the wheel dependant on the number of Captchalogue cards he currently possesses, and the width of each section determined by how many of those cards currently contain items). The ring must then be "dialed" like a rotary phone until the necessary segment is centered in the access window, at which point it becomes the "active" item and can be used, examined, discarded, combined with something else, etc. Needless to say, this particular system is wonderful for organizing (if you can remember or reason out which category a given has been sorted into) and direct access (being able to use any item without having to worry about queue order), but isn't necessarily the best option for quick retrieval. Strife Specibus '''Clawkind - '''a catch-all category for weapons that are wielded as if they were part of the hand/wrist. This includes the katar (punch daggers), wrist blades, bagh nakh ("tiger claws" - Indian knuckle blades), nedode ("cat claws" - ninja palm claws, mainly used for climbing), or even clawed gloves (a la Freddy Krueger). While this may sound cool (and vaguely ninja-ish) - and PO certainly tries to convey that impression - the sad fact remains that he wound up with this kind abstratus because the first "weapon" he allocated to his strife specibus were these. Relationships PO is currently (will be? will have been? damn inefficient temporal pronouns!) server player for bashfulImpressionist, and is the client player of apocalypticTeacup. Any connections to or interactions with other players are currently unknown. Category:Retired Characters